


PARIS

by Keyschick92



Series: Chronicles [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to give it a chance, so he invites Sauli to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PARIS

It had been 7 days, 4 concerts, 4 countries, yet Adam's mind kept going back to the beautiful Finnish boy with the sparkling blue eyes and infectious laugh. Useless, was the one word that kept repeating itself. How could there be any possibility of anything but a hookup when Sauli lived halfway around the world from Los Angeles.  
Heartbreak was the second word. Adam knew he still had 15 shows to do, 13 in Europe then back home to LA for the last two. He couldn't afford to be distracted, not with how exhausted he was from over 100 shows already. But still, waking up to that taut little body, the smiling, open face, he could do that again, actually, again and again, maybe indefinitely. Wouldn't work! Wouldn't work! Hell, he couldn't seem to make it work with someone who lived 3 miles away let alone 5600 miles - so what if he had looked it up - and a 12 hour plane trip.

There was no need to put himself through that There were plenty of pretty boys throwing themselves at him now, boys who probably wouldn't have noticed him 3 years ago, but that was then, this was now. Life would throw enough curves his direction, he was sure, without searching out more trouble. Still, it was nice to laugh with someone who got you, who was like you, who didn't want anything from you. Wasn't it?

"Sauli, it's Adam Lambert. Sorry I didn't call, it's been........ Nice to hear your voice again, too. Is it a good time? Oh, shit! I didn't realize the time. Did I wake you? Yeah, as a matter of fact I DO remember what you sound like when you just wake up. So, do you have time to talk?"

The boys phoned, texted, and tweeted periodically over the next week. They learned a little more about one another, laughing at childhood stories, commiserating over lost loves, real and imaginary, and daily struggles with work and life in general. 

********************

It was almost morning before Adam came down from the pot, the tequila, and the emotional high of the Amsterdam concert and tried to reach Sauli. When no one answered he pulled up the world clock app on his phone to see if Sauli had left for work already. No, he should still be home in bed..... then Adam paused. Maybe he was not in his own bed last night. They didn't have any strings on one another. Maybe, maybe...... and Adam's stomach clenched. 

Later that day Adam tried again with no luck, no Sauli, just voice mail. "Just wanted to say 'Hi' and see how you were." Lame he thought. Lame! Maybe it WAS just a hookup to Sauli. He was a celebrity, too. Maybe one of his admirers, one who was there, one who was handy, in the same country, had wooed him into his bed. Maybe he was having the same thoughts as Adam about the impossibility of the whole thing. It wasn't like Adam could run his career from Finland, not with a new album to write, one offs to perform. Maybe the universe was intervening, protecting him from disaster. 

"Fuck the universe," Adam pounded his fist on the table. "Fuck everything always being so difficult." And he finally fell asleep, 

 

The interviews in Vienna started early and ran all day. Of course the questions centered on the doobie passed around the stage in Amsterdam. No, Adam assured them, it would not be a regular part of the show. They had been in Amsterdam where it was legal, in fact the stage crew were the ones who handed Sasha then Taylor the pot. 

No, he had not been stoned, just a little happy, he laughed. 

No, he was not dating his bassist. 

No, the making out was not scripted. 

Yes, maybe he did get a little carried away, but it was friggin' AMSTERDAM. Weren't they supposed to make themselves at home. 

Finally it was time to head back to the hotel for a little rest, dinner with the band and dancers then a more restful sleep than the bus provided. Tomorrow they'd have to be at the venue by noon for sound check and the show was at 8pm, again sold out. But first, he was, against his better judgement, going to try Sauli one more time.

"Hello."

"Sauli, it's me, Adam."

"I know."

"What's wrong, you sound upset. Did you get my messages?"

"I did..... Adam I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Are you sleeping with your bassist? I know it's none of my business, but I want to know anyway."

"Sauli, no! Absolutely not. Tommy's just a friend."

"You kiss all your friends like that?"

"Like what?"

"Adam, I saw the videos from Amsterdam. You almost suffocated him on stage."

Adam laughed. "I'm sorry," and he tried to sound sorry. "Sauli, we just do it for the fans. Yeah, throw in a little drugs and alcohol and we got a bit carried away, but Tommy's my straight bass player. Hell, he's been dating the girl who played bass for our opening act in the states for months now. That's all it is, just fan service."

Silence. "I had no right to ask you that, I know."

"Baby, I've been stewing about where you were and with whom when I called you the other morning, so you're not the only one .. ummmm."

"I was in my own bed fighting not to answer your call and sound like a jealous teenage girl. That's where I was!"

"Awwwww, that's kind of cute except for the misery you put me through."

"Would you have cared if I was ... Never mind, let's not go there. I apologize for being a brat and please tell your bass player I might have hit on him, too."

"Oh, nice!" and Adam grinned. "I will tell him and when you meet him I'll remind him and you can be embarrassed, how about that."

Then there was silence, both men realizing something had happened that put a different slant on their relationship, whatever it was. 

"Sauli, I want to ask you something. You don't have to do it if you don't want, but would you consider meeting me somewhere in a few weeks, before I head back to the states? I really loved Paris when we were there, but had so little time to see the city. Maybe there?"

"I'm not sure, Adam."

"I'd love to send you a ticket, love to have someone to share the excitement with. But I'll understand if you're not comfortable with it. I guess Helsinki's one thing, but....... Of course, Lane will be here, too. You can always run to her if I'm a bad boy."

"And if I like the bad boy?"

"Well, then I'll make sure he shows up."

"But, I want to get my own ticket. It will be a vacation for me, too."

"But.....

"Nope, those are the rules. Should I book a separate room or do you have space in yours? I could pay half."

"Hmmm, let me think. We can work something out when you get here, how about that?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"You have no idea how excited I am. I was afraid you'd say you couldn't make it and roaming the streets of the 'city of love' by myself would have been so sad."

"I never want to see you sad. Now, let's talk about what we're going to do when I get there. You can email or text me the boring whens and wheres when we get off the phone. I've missed you. Am I allowed to say that?"

"You're allowed to say anything you want. In fact, I think that's one of your most endearing qualities, no filter, kind of like me."

********************

Having Sauli there was just as magical as Adam had hoped. At lunch they sat next to one another and held hands under the table, grinning like teenagers. At times they both talked at the same time, bursting with tales to tell one another that they hadn't shared on the phone. When they were done, Adam blushed when he admitted that he wanted to do all the typical tourist things, the first being the Eiffel Tower. 

"I'm not crazy about heights," Sauli confided. "I'm a little prone to panic attacks. It's embarrassing, but you might as well know that now."

"How about if I hold your hand and don't let go? And if you start to feel scared, we'll come right back down."

Seeing the hopeful look, Sauli couldn't do anything but say he would give it a go. When they got in line, Adam took the smaller hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, let's go. And I owe you one...... anything you want, just no cartwheels."

Sauli giggled at the thought of the 6'1" frame tumbling to the ground. "No, we'll wait for that particular event. But I will prod until I find something that pushes your boundaries."

When they reached the highest floor and looked out over the beautiful city, both men were in awe. It was winter, not too many tourists, so Adam pulled the smaller man against him, held him tight, and finally kissed him in a way that said it all, thanks for coming, thanks for being up here with me, and I can't wait to be alone with you. Sauli's hooded look let him know that he didn't need words to know exactly what was being conveyed. They stayed at the railing for another 30 minutes, spotting other places they wanted to see, finding the luxurious, romantic hotel Adam had found, and watching the River Seine wind it's way through the city. 

"We'll take a boat ride tomorrow, okay? It looks so romantic and we can see different parts of the city."

"You realize it will be freezing, right?"

"I'll keep you warm."

"Cheesy."

"You're a real firecracker, you know? I'm trying to be suave and sweep you off your feet and you have to be practical. Okay, then I'll bring a blanket and you can keep yourself warm."

They laughed and snuggled closer. It really was freezing, so they headed for the elevators. "Where to next?"

"Well, since we have a full day planned tomorrow, not a monument or museum to be missed, why don't we head back to the hotel and just hang out for a while before dinner. I got up at 4am to catch my flight out of Helsinki, so I'm about due for a shower and a nap. Too boring?"

"Not at all...... especially the nap part. Maybe not the shower part either," and Adam rubbed his hands together like a movie villain as he cackled evilly.

"Maybe I should have gotten my own room. I'm not sure I'll be safe with you."

"I can guarantee you will not be safe with me, but it's too late now, the hotel's full with a CPA convention. Of course, you never know, maybe you can find yourself a hot accountant and leave me with only Lane to sightsee with. Horrors! She'd want to do it all in an hour so she could get back to her IPhone and conduct business. I think I'm addicted until I'm around her!"

Sauli sighed as if resigned to his fate. "Okay, rockstar, I guess it will have to be you. Let's go."

 

**********************

Sauli's luggage had been dropped at the hotel earlier with directions that it be taken to Adam's suite, so when they got there, it had been unpacked and the concierge had sent up a bottle of their best wine and had champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. "Ah, the city of love," Adam rhapsodized. They know how to treat their guests."

He poured them some wine as Sauli hung up his coat, then kissed the back of the tattooed neck softly as he reached around to hand him the glass. The small body leaned back against him, feeling as if it belonged. They set the glasses down on the end table and Adam pulled him into a kiss, one that was witness to a sweet urgency, the need to get closer, taste one another. They both remembered the kisses from their one night in Helsinki, they had been like a narcotic that neither could get enough of. They were only one of the ingredients in the recipe that made Adam so sure their connections was special, unique, and maybe necessary to his emotional survival. He knew it was a crazy thought, but it was true. Everything in him was telling him he needed this and if he let it go, it might not ever happen again, or at least not for a very, very long time.

When they finally parted, Adam felt himself being pulled toward the balcony. "Get the glasses, I want to sit outside."

"I thought you were cold."

"You said you'd keep me warm. I'll get a blanket. I'll sit on your lap and we'll be fine. This is a balmy spring day when you're from my country."

They finished the bottle of wine, talking about whatever entered their heads, no self-consciousness or caution. They kissed and sighed at the beauty of the city laid out in front of them. "It's like a dream," Sauli whispered. "There were days when I looked back to our night together and didn't see how it could have happened or where it could go, but I wasn't ready to give up on it yet. Do you know what I mean? Am I being too forward?"

"The same thoughts haunted me, especially in the days before I finally called you. I used every excuse I could muster why it wouldn't work, but none of them seemed to matter. I had to see you again. No matter what happens after this, at least we're giving it a shot. This isn't a hook-up, Sauli, I hope you know that. I honestly feel like we have something special."

"I wouldn't have come to Paris if I thought that's all it was, rockstar. Hot as you are, I don't do things to set myself up for a broken heart."

"Broken heart?"

Sauli laughed, "I guess I'm supposed to play coy and detached, aren't I? Well, that's not my style, Adam. Sleeping with guys I met 2 hours before is not my style either, so this whole thing is new territory for me. I agree with what you said, let's just do it and see where it leads, even if it ends up being just a joyous entry in my journal,  
I want this to be a week neither one of us will forget. Deal?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on, let's get warmed up in the shower then take that nap before dinner. Our reservations are at 10pm, so we have some time."

 

The shower was huge, two sides glass, the other two with numerous jets and shower heads. The boys laughed as they tried to figure out how everything worked, but the laughter died down as Adam began to massage the fragrant shampoo into the blond locks. Then, he took the soft wash cloth and began running it down the small, muscled back. It wasn't long before Sauli grabbed Adam's hand and put it on his erection. "Time for play is over, rockstar," he whispered. "I want you over me, kissing me, inside me. But I want it right."

"Gawd, Sauli, here, let's get you rinsed off, I can be very quick when I have to. Last one out gets to top."

"Aha, the bad boy DID show up. I'm done, see you in a minute."

 

Adam lay down next to Sauli, his large hand on the small stomach, rubbing circles as he licked the water running down his lover's neck from the still-wet hair. Slowly he reached over to trace the tattoos, moving his hand to caress the downy cheek before turning the head so he could finally reach the willing lips. As he did, he rolled over half on top of the smaller body, never breaking the kiss. "I want to walk by the Seine with you, holding your hand. I want to sit at an outside table drinking wine and looking into those eyes. I want to do EVERYTHING with you, Sauli, and everything TO you. You inspire me and make my heart race."

He was pulled down into a fierce kiss, the toned body arching up to meet his. "You won't crush me, come down here, I want all of you on top of me. I want you to steal my breath a way. I want to feel cocooned by you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Adam realized he was, literally, taking his partner's breath away. "He giggled. I need you alive for at least a little while, come here." And he rolled over until he was on the bottom, his hand on Sauli's back, pushing them together until they were both hard and panting. "I really need to be inside you, like now. Can we do it slow and lazy tonight? Right now I need to own you, is that wrong?"

Sauli grinned, "Just this once, rockstar. I'm not that easy to tame, but for now I'm yours to own," and he punctuated it with a snap of his hips that made Adam groan. "And should I look in this drawer to see if you came prepared?"

Adam laughed, "I might have planned ahead a little just in case I could talk you into something. Can you reach."

"Got it." Sauli settled next to Adam again on their field of sumptuous white cotton sheets, spreading his legs and moving Adam's hand onto his thigh. "Touch me, please. I love when you touch me."

Adam touched and kissed and licked until Sauli was begging him to enter him. With one last lick up Sauli's straining, leaking erection, Adam pushed into the tight body, both of them groaning as he did. "I feel like I belong here, baby, you know what I mean?"

The response was a strained, "You do."

 

That night they went to a beautiful, romantic restaurant and were seated at a secluded, candle-lit table in the back, even though Adam knew the chances of fans or paparazzi hiding in the bushes were slim. They held hands, toasted the week to come, and shared their food, seldom taking their eyes off one another. When he made Sauli laugh, Adam's heart soared. Everything was so easy between them, something that had been rare the last 2 years. There was no hesitancy, no agenda, just them being themselves with no pretense. Afterward they walked the streets for a few hours, leaving river stroll until daylight. Even Paris held dangers to residents and tourists alike and they wanted nothing to mar the perfection they were experiencing.

*************************

Back at the hotel, they made love then fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, only to be jarred away by the phone ringing. After Adam struggled free of the sheets, he saw that it was Lane. "Better be good, kiddo," he whispered.

"Oh, it is," she laughed. "Worth dragging you out at 7am."

"Get on with it. I'll be the judge of that."

"A Grammy, Adam. You've been nominated for a Grammy!"

"Oh my God. Oh my God! Are you serious? Sauli! Sauli! I got a Grammy nomination. I got a fuckin' Grammy nomination. Lane, are you sure? Who else is nominated?  
Well, I know I won't win........ Michael Jackson!!! But I don't care, I got a nomination. I'm so excited I.... what? No, no, Lane, we have plans. Ummm, okay just a minute. Sauli, do you care if I just do a few brief interviews this morning, I swear, by 2pm I'll be free. You HEAR THAT, right Lane? Till 2pm then you get me back here."

When Adam hung up and turned around, instead of a pouting face, he saw one beaming with pride and excitement. "Adam, a Grammy nomination. I'm so proud of you. Call your family. Call them now before you get dragged out of here. And if you're late getting back, don't worry about it. We have all week. I'll swim, maybe take a walk. Just call me and give me notice when you're on your way back. I am so fucking thrilled for you, rockstar."

Adam caught him in a hug. "All I want to do is make love to you, but Lane is coming in 30 minutes to collect me and that barely gives me time for a shower... which I have to do because I smell like my beautiful love and SEX. Can't go to interviews like that............. well, maybe."

Sauli laughed. "NO, you cannot. That's OUR business, not some nosy reporter's. 

Adam grabbed him into an intense kiss... "Gotta go, gotta go. Sauli, I'm so excited and I'm so excited you're hear to share it with me. Oh, call my mom really fast and let her call everyone else."

 

**************************

The rest of the week in Paris was a mixture of whirlwind interviews and quiet, intense moments with Sauli. They took their meandering walk along the slow moving Seine, their boat ride complete with wine, cheese, and a singing host who regaled them with awful versions of every American pop song he had ever heard, which added to the charm of the night. They visited museums they shopped, they ate in famous restaurants and from carts on the street. Their tour of the left bank was brief because it had never occurred to them that it was a little chilly and windy for artists to set up so they took it as a sign that a return to a warm bed for a few hours was in order. 

When their final night came, they clung to one another sure that there was something going on between them and they had to work at nurturing it. Their love making was slow and intense, Adam never allowing his lover out of his reach. As the sun rose, they watched the pink glow of the city and planned their next reunion. Sauli had commitments in Finland then Christmas with his family,  
but promised Adam that he'd come to Los Angeles after the holidays. "I want you to meet my friends, baby. They'll love you And my mom, she's bugging me about not knowing who I'm being so secretive about, when I'm not actually being secretive I just don't know how to talk about us yet. Can you understand that?"

Sauli knew exactly what he meant. Neither had felt this way ever, or at least for a quite a while, yet they hadn't known one another very long and it was a little scary.  
"Can I ask you something?" Sauli's hesitant tone surprised Adam.

"Of course, anything."

"I know we're not technically 'together' so are you going to see other people?"

The look on his lover's face told him more than the words ever could. "Technically is an interesting word. You are right, maybe we aren't ready to declare ourselves to the world, especially my world that's full of paparazzi, fans, and the like, but Sauli, until we figure out what's going on with us, I don't want to see any one else. You do realize there will be pictures when I go to clubs with my friends, when I go to functions, but I need to tell you from the bottom of my heart, I care too much about you to see anyone else. If that ever changes, you will be the first to know. I would never disrespect you by letting you find out in a tabloid. You are more important to me than anyone has been in years and I wouldn't cheapen that by hooking up with some random guy. Ummmm, do you feel the same?"

The grin was from ear to ear, "Of course I feel the same. Somehow you have found your way into my heart. No public declarations, but you have my word that for now, it's just us." He leaned forward for the kiss he saw coming. "Do we have time for a quickie?"

"How do you know about quickies?"

"Internet."

"You looked up 'quickies?;"

"We're wasting time, Adam. You won't have time to ravage me if you keep talking."

 

********************************

When they parted at the airport, Lane gave them some privacy as they made tentative plans for January, and she was there to hand Adam a tissue and pat his shoulder.  
"You really like him, huh?"

"I do. I'm so excited about the Grammy nomination, but if I had to choose, I'd choose Sauli."

"Adam!"

"Sorry, Lane. it doesn't mean I'm not excited, but the fates have intervened and given me something I never thought I'd have again, a future that isn't centered on my music. Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Casually, when you have time, maybe look into what the rules are, the laws are, if I want Sauli to move to LA or at least spend time there, lots of time."

"That serious?"

"Maybe. We're still figuring it out. I'll know more when he comes in January. We started out fast but we're taking our time with the big stuff. But I might love him, Lane......... don't quote me, but I honestly think I'm falling in love with him.


End file.
